Typical Awesome Me (Awesome Me)
“Typical Awesome Me” is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung by the Destiny Eight (Ronnie, Marcellus, Joel, Kion, Aleu, Dawn, Pandora Woz, and Rainbow Dash) as the theme song of Awesome Me. Lyrics Intro: Kion: This is the life, and not just any typical life. To me, It’s an awesome life. Aleu: Yeah, Destiny! Let's get them! Chorus: Kion: I’m having a wild, wild day Ronnie: It’s about time it worked out this way Rainbow Dash: Fire blazing whatever I see Marcellus: Huh, typical awesome me Kion: I’m having a wild, wild day Aleu: You might say it’s my prowess and that’s okay Joel: Watch, it’s unbelievable to see Marcellus: Huh, typical awesome me Verse 1: RD: Walking down the streets, yeah, I’m swaging Dawn: Shorts up to my knees, they’re not sagging Pandora: Pay attention when you cross my path Marc: You may think you’ve seen it all, but you haven’t seen half Kion: Love to make people’s days (expedient) Joel: Speeds things up for me (so convenient) Aleu: Doesn’t matter if I’m standing in line Ronnie: I just use a time warp, it saves me time Chorus: Kion: I’m having a wild, wild day Ron: It’s about time it worked out this way RD: Fire blazing whatever I see Marc: Huh, typical awesome me Kion: I’m having a wild, wild day Aleu: You might say it’s my prowess and that’s okay Joel: Watch, it’s unbelievable to see Marc: Huh, typical awesome me Verse 2: Marc: My destiny-drive just never tires RD: Man, I run on wild-style and cheetah fire Joel and Pandora: My foes are almost always outsmarted Ron and Dawn: Because I live with a passion, I’m never half-hearted Aleu: Some tell me I’m too wild for my kind They say that I’m way too savage; I don’t mind Kion: Because the truth is, when all said and done It’s the vicious adventures I find the most fun Chorus (2x): Kion: I’m having a wild, wild day Ronnie: It’s about time it worked out this way Rainbow Dash: Fire blazing whatever I see Marcellus: Huh, typical awesome me Kion: I’m having a wild, wild day Aleu: You might say it’s my prowess and that’s okay Joel: Watch, it’s unbelievable to see Marcellus: Huh, typical awesome me Bridge 2x (Dawn and Pandora): ''' This is the awesome life I’m rocking it every day They’re just trying to keep me back But I’m already on my way '''Chorus (2x): Kion: I’m having a wild, wild day Ron: It’s about time it worked out this way RD: Fire blazing whatever I see Marc: Huh, typical awesome me Kion: I’m having a wild, wild day Aleu: You might say it’s my prowess and that’s okay Joel: Watch, it’s unbelievable to see Marc: Huh, typical awesome me (Instrumental) Ending Chorus (Destiny): I’m having a wild, wild day It’s about time it worked out this way Fire blazing whatever I see Huh, typical awesome me I’m having a wild, wild day You might say it’s my prowess and that’s okay (Pause) Huh, typical awesome me Trivia *As the name implies, the song is a parody of the theme song of Despicable Me by the same name as the movie. *This is Destiny's second role in a Phase Awesomeness song. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs Category:Parodies